Home
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Blok Sekutu mencoba membunuh Roderich. Eliza berusaha sekeras mungkin agar hal itu tak akan terjadi. (IHAFEST Januari-Februari 2013. Tema: Pulang)


**[A/N] Hai~ Aku bikin fic ini dalam rangka meramaikan IHAFEST Januari-Februari 2013 dengan tema: Pulang!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

**Listening To: Some Nights - Fun, Home - Michael Buble.  
**

**Eh iya, awalnya aku mau bikin twoshots, tapi ternyata oneshot juga masih bisa. Ya udah aku bikin oneshot aja...**

* * *

_Sudah sampai mana?_

SEND

Eliza kembali menonton televisinya. Ia menonton acara komersial yang membosankan. Untung saja Roderich segera membalas.

_Sudah sampai bandara. Sudah ya, aku mau _check-in_._

Eliza lalu membalas SMS-nya.

_Baiklah._

SEND

Eliza melirik televisi. Masih saja iklan membosankan itu. Ia lalu mematikan televisinya dan tertidur.

* * *

"Selamat tinggal, Ludwig..."

DOR!

Timah panas menembus kepala Ludwig sekaligus mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

Alfred tersenyum licik.

"Berarti tinggal Roderich." Alfred memakan hamburger-nya tanpa perasaan tepat di depan mayat Ludwig yang tak berdaya. "Ada kabar tentang keberadaannya?" tanya Alfred. "Ya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tur konser piano tunggal. Ia akan kembali ke Hungaria segera." Ivan menunjukkan poster tur konser Roderich.

Alfred lalu mengangguk. "Mungkin kita habisi dulu Hedervary."

* * *

Eliza sedang memasak ketika Ia mendengar suara yang aneh. Merasa terancam, Ia lalu mengambil pisau dan menuju sumber suara.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Eliza. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuhnya ke bawah meja. Dengan sigap Eliza menodong orang itu dengan pisau. Perlahan-lahan mata Eliza beradaptasi dengan kegelapan sehingga Ia dapat melihat sosok yang Ia todong.

"Fe... Feliciano?" Eliza menurunkan pisaunya.

Feliciano tersenyum. "Benar sekali Eliza. Ini aku, Feliciano." Eliza manggut-manggut. "Kenapa kau menyelinap seperti itu, Feli?" tanya Eliza.

Feliciano menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ada seseorang yang hendak membunuhmu."

Eliza terkesiap. "Siapa?"

"...Aku."

"Hah!" Eliza kembali menodong Feliciano.

"Tenang... Aku akan memberitahukanmu alasannya."

Feliciano dan Eliza lalu duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Dengan Eliza masih menodong Feliciano, tentu saja.

"Kau masih ingat Perang Dunia I?" tanya Feliciano. Eliza merinding ketika Perang Dunia I disebut. Saat kekasihnya kalah dengan memalukan. "Bukan sesuatu yang akan aku lupakan dengan mudah." Feliciano mengangguk. "Alfred menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kemenangan." Eliza mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Feliciano.

"Semua anggota Blok Sentral sudah mati. Yang tersisa tinggal kekasihmu, dan Alfred mau aku membunuhmu juga," kata Feliciano, "Tapi kau tahu aku tak begitu, kan?" Eliza hanya terdiam.

"Dengarkan aku, Eliza," kata Feliciano sambil menggenggam tangan Eliza erat, "Aku ingin kau pergi. Lari sejauh-jauhnya dan melupakan masalah ini..." "... Dan melupakan Roderich?" potong Eliza. "Jadi kau ingin aku pergi, lari dari semua ini, dan meninggalkan Roderich begitu saja? Begitu?" kata Eliza. Feliciano hanya dapat terdiam. "Sudahlah. Aku mempunyai masalahku sendiri, begitu pula kau. Sudah selayaknya kita menyelesaikan masalah kita sendiri." Eliza melepas genggaman Feliciano.

"Anggur?" tanya Eliza sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebotol anggur dari kulkas. "Baiklah," kata Feliciano. Eliza lalu menuangkan anggur ke dalam dua gelas kecil. Feliciano dan Eliza mengangkat gelas mereka bersama. Feliciano langsung meneguk anggur itu sampai tandas. Berbeda dengan Eliza yang hanya tersenyum dan menatap Feliciano.

"Apa?" tanya Feliciano saat menyadari bahwa Eliza sedang menatap padanya. Eliza hanya tersenyum. Feliciano pun mengangguk. "Oh... Aku mengerti..." Feliciano mulai merasa pusing. Ia lalu pingsan. Eliza tersenyum dan meletakkan gelas anggurnya di meja makan.

* * *

_"Perhatian, perhatian, pesawat _Swedish Airlines_ nomor penerbangan AK353 akan segera terbang menuju Budapest. Sekali lagi..."_

Mendengar nama pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya, Roderich mengangkat kopernya dan berjalan menuju gerbang penerbangan. Tak lupa Ia mengirim sebuah SMS kepada Eliza.

_Pesawatnya sudah mau melandas. Aku akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa di Budapest._

SEND

Eliza merogoh kantong Feliciano. Ia menemukan sebuah handphone. Ia lalu menyalin beberapa informasi ke handphone-nya sendiri. Setelah selesai, Eliza terdiam. _Akankah kulakukan ini? Kalau kulakukan maka aku akan menjadi kriminal! _Eliza mengerutkan alisnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berberes-beres. Tak lupa Ia mengantongi pistolnya.

* * *

Eliza menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Italia. "Ini dia," gumam Eliza. Ia lalu turun dari mobilnya. Ia mencoba membuka pintu gerbang rumah itu. Aneh, tidak dikunci. Ia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Ia lalu melihat pintu rumah yang agak terbuka. Ia lalu memasuki rumah itu. Ia melihat Lovino sudah terbaring di lantai. Ia lalu mengecek nadi Lovino. "Mustahil..." gumam Eliza.

"Memang." Eliza merasakan benda dingin dan keras menempel di kepalanya. Eliza mengenali suara itu. "Turunkan pistolmu perlahan, dan angkat tanganmu." Ya, sekarang Eliza yakin siapa yang berada dibalik suara itu.

"Kau rupanya..." gumam Eliza,

"...Ivan."

"Ya. Berbaliklah." Eliza lalu berbalik. Benar saja, pria itu adalah Ivan. "Mengapa kau membunuh Lovino?" tanya Eliza. "Sebab Feliciano gagal menjalankan tugasnya." Ivan menjawab dengan dingin. "Dan tugasnya adalah untuk membunuhku bukan?" tanya Eliza. Ivan mengangguk. "Semua yang aku lakukan adalah perintah dari Alfred." Eliza lalu mendapat ide. "Bagus," kata Eliza, "sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui." Ivan terlihat bingung. "Apa maksud..."

Belum sempat Ivan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Eliza segera merunduk, mengambil pisau dari kantong bajunya, dan menggorok leher Ivan.

"Itu maksudku."

* * *

Roderich berjalan menyusuri aula kedatangan. Ia lalu mengetik sebuah SMS untuk Eliza.

_Aku sudah mendarat._

SEND

Ia mencari taksi. Tak lama kemudian apa yang Ia cari muncul juga. "Taksi," panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Taksi itu pun mendekat. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

* * *

Eliza keluar dari rumah Lovino. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan mengecek handphone-nya. Ia membaca SMS dari Roderich. "Baiklah Roderich, aku akan menjemputmu." Eliza lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

* * *

"Hm..." Feliciano tersadar perlahan-lahan. Ia langsung terbangun dan mengecek handphone-nya. Ada 1 SMS baru.

_Dari: Ivan_

_ Kau gagal._  
_ Untuk menggantikan nyawa Hedervary, kubunuh Lovino._

"Apa-apaan?!" Feliciano segera bangkit dan keluar dari rumah Eliza menuju rumah Lovino. Ia menemukan mayat Lovino dan Ivan sudah terbujur kaku.  
"Dan akan bertambah menjadi tiga." Feliciano merasakan benda keras menempel di kepalanya.  
"Alfred..."

DOR!

Feliciano memejamkan matanya. Tapi rupanya Ia masih dapat membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali Ia lihat adalah Arthur yang mengacungkan pistol yang masih berasap. Ketika Ia menengok ke belakang, Ia melihat mayat Alfred yang matanya masih terbelalak marah.

Arthur lalu duduk bersila di sebelah Feliciano. "Mengapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Feliciano. "Aku sudah lelah, Feli! Memangnya kau mau diperbudak terus-terusan oleh Amerika itu?" teriak Arthur emosional. Feliciano hanya bisa terdiam. Arthur memegang dua pistol. Ia menyodorkan satu pada Feliciano. "Mau juga?" tanya Arthur.  
Feliciano terdiam. Kakaknya sudah terbunuh, persahabatannya sudah tercerai, dan wanita idamannya sudah pergi. Mau hidup bagaimana lagi? Feliciano lalu menerima pistol itu.

"Satu..." Arthur memberi aba-aba,

"Dua..." Feliciano meneruskan aba-aba dan tersenyum.

"Tiga."

DOR!

* * *

Roderich termenung dalam taksi. Apa yang sedang Eliza lakukan? Aku rindu padanya. Mata Roderich menyapu jalanan Budapest yang sangat sepi. Yang Ia lihat hanya lautan aspal padat. Namun tiba-tiba Ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar.

"Tunggu, itu kan..."  
"Mobil Eliza!"  
Roderich cepat-cepat merogoh sakunya untuk mencari handphone-nya. Ia lalu menelepon Eliza.

_"Halo?"_  
"Eliza! Kau sedang menjemputku ya?"  
_"Aku di jalan."_  
"Berhentilah sekarang juga dan keluar dari mobilmu."  
_"Mengapa..."_  
"Lakukan saja!"

Benar dugaan Roderich, mobil yang Ia lihat langsung berhenti. Dari dalamnya keluar sesosok wanita yang Ia kenali―Eliza.

"Tolong berhenti di sini." Supir taksi langsung mematuhi perintah Roderich. Roderich langsung membayar supir taksi. Roderich nyaris keluar dari taksi ketika Ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal punggungnya. Dengan rasa takut, Roderich menengok dan, ternyata memang pistol yang menempel di punggungnya. Tapi Ia lebih kaget ketika melihat siapa yang menodongnya.

"Matthew!"

"Cepat hampiri Hedervary. Dengan berjalan, jangan berlari. Oh iya, aku sudah memasang penyadap di kerah bajumu. Kalau kau coba-coba kabur," Matthew menimang-nimang pistolnya, "akan terjadi hal yang tak menyenangkan."  
Roderich lalu keluar dari taksinya.

"Roderich!" Eliza berlari sambil tersenyum bahagia, mendekati kekasihnya. Roderich hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati Eliza.

Mereka lalu berpelukan.

Sebuah pelukan yang dalam.

Mereka merasakan kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya.

Dan mungkin, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dengarkan aku, Eliza. Di taksi yang aku tumpangi, ada Matthew Williams. Lari, Eliza, Lari!" bisik Roderich. Eliza terbelalak. "Tapi... Roderich..."

"LARI!"

DOR!

Matthew menembakkan pistolnya menembus kaca depan mobilnya,  
Juga menembus kepala Roderich.

Eliza segera menopang tubuh Roderich. Dengan kemarahan yang meluap dan keahlian yang sempurna, Eliza menembakkan pistolnya melalui lubang kaca yang sama,  
Dan kali ini menembus kepala Matthew.

Eliza berusaha menyadarkan Roderich. "Bangunlah... Bangunlah sayang..." Roderich membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum. Ia lalu membelai pipi Eliza yang mulai basah karena air mata.

"Eliza..."  
"... Setidaknya... Aku sudah pulang ke pelukanmu..."

Lalu Roderich benar-benar berpulang menuju Penciptanya.  
Eliza ingin meraung, tapi tenggorokannya terasa gersang. Ia lalu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Selamat datang, sayangku."


End file.
